As shown in FIG. 1, an XY-programed capacitive touch panel 10 includes a plurality of X-direction traces TX1-TX8 and a plurality of Y-direction traces TY1-TY6, whose positioning method includes scanning the X-direction traces TX1-TX8 and the Y-direction traces TY1-TY6 to locate the touch point according to the capacitance variations in X-direction and Y-direction. For example, when a finger touches a point 12 on the capacitive touch panel 10, the capacitance values of the traces TX8 and TY3 are changed, so it can be determined that the finger is at the intersection 12 of the traces TX8 and TY3. However, for multi-touch applications, this positioning method is unable to correctly identify the touch points. Taking a two-finger application as shown in FIG. 2 for an example, two fingers touching the capacitive touch panel 10 simultaneously at touch points 20 and 22 respectively, will cause the capacitance values of the traces TX2, TX4, TY2, and TY4 changed. In this case, there are two possible pairs of touch points according to the capacitance variations, in addition to the real touch points 20 and 22, i.e., the positions (TX2, TY4) and (TX4, TY2) where the fingers actually touch, two ghost points 24 and 26, i.e., the positions (TX2, TY2) and (TX4, TY4), are present, which will make the capacitive touch panel 10 unable to accurately identify the real touch points 20 and 22.
Therefore, it is desired a solution for a capacitive touch panel to distinguish real points from ghost points,